


Poisons and Bagels

by Stariastic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Dark Comedy, Detectives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forensics, Investigations, Mad Scientists, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poison, Politics, Slow Burn, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariastic/pseuds/Stariastic
Summary: He asked for an expert in chemicals and DNA. To be more precise, he asked for Hashirama in person.So who was this pink haired girl that stuck out like a sore thumb in a place filled with Uchiha?Oh, did he mention that she was adamant on being able to poison his coffee?*Warning*: this story will contain mentioning of drugs, violence and kidnapping. So if these themes upset you in any way there is, even if slightly, I suggest that you do not read it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Things are getting out of hand, Chief. We still can't figure out the drugs' exact formula."

Putting the case file on his desk, Madara sighed frustratingly. He mulled over the brief report he's just read all the while listening to his Assistant Chief, his own brother, as he updated him on the case.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time they dealt with dead bodies found in deserted streets in the dead of the night. Madara had long since shed away all his naivety and optimism for an ideal world.

However, this case in particular had the entire department on their nerves.

Three bodies, one girl and two boys who looked barely above the age of sixteen, were found separate two days ago in empty alleyways near the outskirts of Konoha.

They weren't citizens of Konoha, that much was clear. And after further investigation and examination, they learned that they were orphans from Oto, a country that wasn't on the best of terms with Konoha, politically speaking.

Looking through the photos attached to the file again, he observed the marks that were imprinted on the back of the victims' necks.

That's what was the most unsettling and abnormal evidence of this case.  _Right, as if a murder case is ever allowed to be called normal in this twisted world,_ Madara thought darkly.

The mark was like nothing they've seen before. It had the shape of three tomoes set to form a small pseudo circle.

Their forensic lab's report stated that these marks were the results of drug injections, and the tests run on the bodies confirmed the heavy presence of a complicated drug in the victims' blood systems.

It was a combination of rare DNA altering chemicals that some of which they couldn't identify.

Now he clearly was no medical expert, but he was one hundred percent sure that there wasn't a needle in the world that would match the drug marks.

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. He's been serving KPD for nearly twenty years now, having been inspired by his father's legacy in bringing justice to the world.

Starting from simple patrol shifts and advancing to the rank of a notable police officer. Then he became interested in being a police detective, so he set out in achieving all the requirements from the right tutelage to getting a bachelor's degree in criminology and various associate degrees in other courses that helped him in his journey.

He also possessed what he liked to call the Uchiha's 'keen eye'. It was just another way to describe his intellectual skills and his best friend from childhood always teased him about his sorry excuse of trying to be cool.

Speaking of whom, he really needed to contact Hashirama.

According to Izuna, they needed the help of someone more adept in microbiology and the science of DNA, someone who knew their way around dangerous chemicals and drugs.  _Someone like Hashirama._

The man was, to put it simply, a prodigy. He's always shown interest in science, biology and chemistry in particular. Which is clearly shown in his achievement of his PhD in biochemistry and becoming a professor in Konoha University.

But Madara has always been an independent man, only relying on his own team and department, never seeing the needin seeking help from outer sources. But the situation they were in called him to step on his damn pride for once and do what is best for the sake of the case.

And if being teased by Hashirama for seeking his help for the first time was the price for it, then so be it.

And with that new resolve he looked at his brother again.

"Then I have no other choice but to call Hashirama, he'll sure know what we're dealing with. We lost two days, we can't afford any more.

"But for now I want you to increase patrol shifts in every area in Konoha."

Then looking begrudgingly at his cup of coffee that for sure was now cold, he added, "and tell Sasuke to bring me a new cup of coffee."

With only a firm nod in response, Izuna left his office.

Just to test his theory, he took a sip of coffee and nearly spat it out for it was ice cold. He always liked his coffee hot and bitter

And sometimes he wondered which was darker, the way he liked his coffee or his terrible sense of humour.

With that last thought he chuckled, then began searching through his computer to find all he can about the true relations between Konoha and Oto.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sasuke joined the police force, he thought he’d be fighting crimes on a daily basis, bringing justice to the world, becoming a hero… _finally being equal to his older brother Itachi._

But here he was, being an ‘errands boy’. He scoffed in disgust as he carried a tray with a single mug of coffee on top all the way to Madara’s office.

Oh how he loathed the man right now, if not for treating him like a little kid, even though he was twenty one years old, it was definitely for keeping him away from participating in any real action in the department.

If they could just let him handle one case, just one, they’d see how competent he is and how much potential he got. But of course they won’t.

According to Madara, he was better suited for helping the officers around and tending to their orders for now. It’s a good way to practice his communication skills with fellow police members, he’d tell him occasionally whenever he complained about his lack of action.

 _Practice my ass,_ he thought as he pushed the door to Madara’s office open with his face set in a deep scowl that had earned him the name of ‘Scrooge’ around others, mostly his idiot good-for-nothing cousin Shisui.

He was greeted by the sight of Madara squinting attentively at his computer’s screen and before he succumbed to the strong urge to just poor the blazingly hot coffee on his head, he set the mug down on the desk with enough force to let his annoyance with his Chief be known.

But he got no reaction whatsoever.

If anything, Madara seemed to not have noticed him enter at all, and Sasuke knew that he was probably working on their newest case which had clearly unnerved the whole department.

Maybe he wasn’t privy to information about special and sensitive cases like this one, but if his current position in the department had a good side it was definitely being able to gather all the rumors he could.

So knowing that Madara wasn’t in the mood to be bothered by his bitter complaints, he silently excused himself and closed the door after getting out.

Sighing, he wondered if Izuna would be free to train him more in combat skills before any of the officers requested something from him. He was his favorite person here and the only one who seemed to take pity on him in this dream-crushing place.

 

* * *

 

Something wasn’t right.

When Madara started his little research on Oto, he didn’t expect to find absolutely no information on the country’s leader. No background, no name, not even a single photo with him or her in it. Nothing at all. It was as if the country was run by some sort of ghost.

As it seems, Oto was a little bit of a closed-off country that kept all its private matters to itself. All the international affairs and foreign meetings were handled by a woman that goes by the name Guren. At first he mistook her for the leader but all the resources he’s visited stated otherwise.

He also learned that the only country that was on good terms with Oto was Ame, another small country that seemed to avoid matters with Konoha. So his rising skepticism was more than justifiable.

He’ll need to have a word with someone of the higher ups in Konoha, preferably Hokage Sarutobi himself, to find out more about this weird secrecy and mystery flowing around Oto and its leader.

But for now, he’ll his job as both Chief and police detective and have their forensic lab complete the victims’ medical report.

Which reminds him, he has a much dreaded call to make, and there’s no point in delaying it any further. So with a tired sigh he picked his phone and scrolled through his contacts till he found Hashirama’s name.

Putting the phone to his ear, he pressed his hand against his forehead in an attempt to ease the forming headache that always seemed to worsen whenever he dealt with the overgrown man-child that was Hashirama.

How could someone so goofy and boisterous like him still manage to be one of the most notable and highly respected figures in Konoha, himself included, was something Madara would never understand.

 

* * *

 

 _Okay, steady now. Three more drops and you’re done_ , Sakura chanted in her head as she held a test tube in one gloved hand filled with a deep blue liquid. In her other hand, a pipette was grasped with what her colleagues liked to call ‘her monstrous grip’.

She was currently in her small personal lab situated in the farthest side from the entrance of her home.

She fell in love with the room the moment she set foot in it with her landlord four years ago, and she knew right away that this is where she wanted to practice her most beloved activity.

Some would argue that it was unhealthy to have your profession as your hobby, that everyone needed a diverse activities in their daily lives as a way to vent all the stress caused from work. But Sakura begged to differ, she saw nothing wrong with the way she lives her life. Or she liked to tell herself that anyway.

Initially the master bedroom, the room was rightfully spacious which was perfect for installing several countertops to support all her needed equipment and machines.

A large window occupied the wall on the right of the door. To be honest with herself it was her favorite part of the room for it had a clear view of the small garden she grew in her backyard, filled with many plants and herbs that she loved to experiment with, along with many beautiful flowers courtesy of her best friend Ino.

As much as she adored and cherished her best friend since kindergarten, she was also the reason why she preferred to set her lab in a secluded part of her house.

It wasn’t uncommon for Ino to come over without notice. In fact, she spent so much time in her house that she rightfully gained her own set of keys. Sakura didn’t mind at all, for she needed someone to tend to her garden whenever she was out of the country with her boss and lab team for research conferences and other gatherings for young biochemists and scientists in general. And Ino was always eager to lend a hand when it comes to gardening.

But back to the task at hand, she squinted through her goggles at the pipette’s opening in her hand, squeezed two times and watched as two drops of a transparent chemical were added to the test tube and she took a breath as she readied herself to squeeze the last drop.

But suddenly the door was opened with a bang so loud that she almost dropped everything from her hand if she wasn’t at her current level of experience, and in came a furious looking Ino Yamanaka.

“Sakura Haruno!” she bellowed as she stood at the door with a posture of complete anger but never betraying her true beauty and gracefulness. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Um, working?” Sakura stated bemusedly as she held up the equipment in her hand to Ino as if to tell her ‘are you blind?’ but she won’t dare poke around the lion’s den, not when the beast is awake.

“Exactly! You’re working, on a Thursday!” and after another confused look from Sakura, Ino huffed in exasperation but continued anyway. “Have you forgotten that it’s a day off work or has your chemicals finally gotten to your brain?”

Sakura simply rolled her eyes in response and squeezed the last drop into the test tube, then she carefully set it in a tube stand, put the pipette on the counter, removed her goggles and gloves and only after she washed her hand in the basin did she turn to give her undivided attention to Ino.

“No I haven’t forgotten, so your point is?” She didn’t really see what has gotten Ino in such a foul mood.

“My point is,” she began with exaggerated hands movement that Sakura grew to be fond of, “you need to get fresh air. You need a new scenery that doesn’t contain any aspect of your work. Someone has to step up and drag you away from your lab for once! That’s why I’m here to take you out for a late breakfast and you’re coming whether you like it or not!” she finished with a nod as if she was proud that she finally got the words off her chest.

Seeing nothing wrong in agreeing to Ino’s idea, she decided to ease her friend’s mind so with a firm nod she spoke a simple but clear “Okay.”

“Yes you’re going! I’m not-“ her eyes widened as sudden realization hit her. “Okay?! What do you mean Okay?” Ino really came prepared to fight her way to victory it seemed.

Chuckling, Sakura shook her head at her friend. “I mean okay I’ll come with you. We haven’t gone out together for a long time and I’m actually feeling a little hungry. So unless you’ve changed your mind, lead the way.”

“Right,” Ino shook her head to clear her mind and added more firmly, “alright! We’ll take my car.”

And that’s how forty-five minutes later they found themselves sat outside at a table in a nearby restaurant. With a cup of coffee each after their separate meals, they caught up on the latest things going on in their lives, from Ino’s progress with her boyfriend of two years Sai, to the funny stories some of her customers would tell her in her flower shop.

As for Sakura, she didn’t really have anything worth mentioning, excluding her newest experiments of course. But according to Ino this was a chemistry-free outing, so she settled with listening to her friend’s cheery telling of her life and added comments here and there. And it was fine with her because she missed spending time with Ino so much that any time spent with her, she’s going to cherish it, no matter how they spend it.

Ino was telling her about a customer with weird gravity-defying silver hair who came to buy a bouquet for his boyfriend when Sakura’s phone rang, and she looked at the screen to see the caller ID.

It was her professor from when she was still a student at Konoha University studying biochemistry, Hashirama Senju.

_Could this be…?_

“I’m sorry Ino but I really need to answer.” Ignoring the curious look from her friend, she didn’t waste another moment and swiped her finger over the answer button.

With a deep breath, she pressed her phone to her ear and started with “Professor Senju, nice to hear from you!”

“Ah Sakura, how has my favorite student been? I hope I haven’t interrupted you from work, Tsunade always tell me how much dedicated to work you are! I’m always happy to learn about your successes and achievements.” Hearing the pride in his voice, her heart swelled with a sense of accomplishment and nostalgia. The man has always been wholly supportive of his students, and hearing him call her his favorite student always meant a great deal for her.

“I’ve been doing well. And without your recommendation, I wouldn’t have even landed this job in the first place, so I owe it all to you,” she told him honestly.

“Please, don’t mention it. If anyone deserved it, it’s you!”

“Thank you again,” she told him. “Not that I’m not happy to speak with you, but is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually, there is. I have an offer of some sorts and I think you’re the perfect person for the job. Would it be possible for us to meet today? If you’re available that is.”

“Yeah, I’m free of course, it’s my day off actually.” She told him and she almost laughed when Ino sent her a mocking glare.

“Excellent! Would lunch at one a.m. be okay with you? I’ll send you the address in a message.”

“Lunch would be alright. Until then, Professor.”

“Goodbye.” And with that the line went dead.

Sakura looked up to find her friend looking at her in confusion. “What was that about?”

“Ino,” Sakura started with a serious expression on her face that made Ino gulp in anticipation. “I think I’m finally going to teach at Konoha University.”

“What?! But it’s your dream job! That’s it! We need to celebrate but it’s too early for wine! Waiter? We need more coffee here please!”

Sakura had half the mind to scold Ino for causing a scene, but she was too happy to care anyway.

 _Finally_.

 

* * *

 

The moment Hashirama got off his phone call with his friend Madara, he grew distressed.

He’d told him about a murder case which was like nothing they’ve dealt with before. Not murder by simple poisoning, but from a complicated drug that outwitted their forensic lab’s specialists.

The fact alone that Madara saw the need to call him told him enough of the gravity of the situation. And he would have accepted right way for he was never a man to refuse a call of help, but he had his own predicament at the moment.

His beloved wife, Mito, is pregnant.

He had been overjoyed beyond himself when she told him for they have been trying for a while, but there was a problem.

In a check-up in the third month of pregnancy, their doctor told them that Mito’s wound was having a little bit of a hard time growing with the baby, and that she needed all the good care and attentiveness she could get.

But Mito was a strong woman, an Uzumaki through and through, and kept her will fierce and strong to have just that for herself, her baby and her husband.

But he noticed she was feeling weaker and more tired as of late. Simple walks would tire her easily if prolonged to more than fifteen minutes and she’d grow restless at nights when contractions hit really hard.

So he was absolutely not going to leave his wife’s side for whatever reason, but he also didn’t want to leave his best friend unaided.

And that’s when he thought of Sakura. He remembered when she was still his student how she was always on top of his classes, and in other courses too. She was the perfect doting student that every teacher wished they had in their class, and he felt honored to inspire her all the way till she graduated with bachelor’s degree in Biochemistry.

He also knew that she seeked further education in attending a one year long tutelage in Suna under the well noted chemist and scientist Lady Chiyo. And the moment she came back he recommended her for a job in Konoha’s Labs under for his distant cousin Tsunade.

And saying that he took pride in being the one to recommend her whenever her heard Tsunade praise her was an understatement. He thought that this was how parents felt when their children succeeded and couldn’t wait to experience all of it when his child will grow in front of his and his wife’s eyes.

And that’s why he thought that she was the perfect solution to Madara’s problem. She was intelligent, strong and experienced enough that he had no doubt she’ll be most helpful in the case.

So when the time for their meeting came and shaking hands, sitting down at a table in the high class restaurant and exchanging a few pleasantries, he told her all of that.

At first she seemed shocked, and maybe a little disappointed, and when she seemed to be deep in thought with a thinking face he knew all too well, he was ready to apologize and tell her that she didn’t have to accept at all. It was silly of him anyway to think that he can drop such a heavy burden on her.

He was opening his mouth to utter the words when suddenly she looked him in the eyes with newfound determination that dared him to get his hopes up.

And he was _so_ close to shouting in relief when she told him: “You can count on me, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter two for you! Finally introducing Sakura (among other characters). Her meeting with Madara will be next chapter which will be up the moment I'm done with it.
> 
> Thank you for readind and don't forget to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Arranging a meeting with the Hokage wasn’t an easy feat, per se. But when you’re Madara Uchiha, some privileges are justly allowed.

He was the Chief of KPD, which meant that he’d meet up with the Hokage monthly to brief him on the department’s performance and request certain enhancements if need be. Other than that, he was the current head of the Uchiha clan, has been ever since his father passed away four years ago. So all in all, he liked to believe that his word held value when it came to important matters in Konoha.

So naturally all it took him to get what he needed was making a simple phone call to Shikaku Nara, the Hokage’s advisor and another head of one of Konoha’s notable clans.

The next morning, he woke up a little before six a.m., had a small but sufficient breakfast then set out for a little workout in his built-in gym. That’s how he liked to start his day, with a little activity that freed his mind from all the pent up stress from dealing with offenders of the law every day. And this case in particular, with the victims being so young, upset him way more than he liked to admit. It reminded him of hidden memories, of suppressed feelings of guilt and anguish. Reminded him of _them_. That’s why he threw himself into a workout routine that made his muscles ache in a mind numbing but not completely tiring way. It also never hurt him to keep in a good shape and to maintain a healthy body, especially in his line of work.

When he finished an hour later, he took a shower then dressed in a simple black shirt and a pair of black pants. He didn’t feel like visiting the Hokage in his police uniform. And with that he set on his journey to the Hokage building.

When he arrived he parked his unmarked car and went in after showing his badge to the security guards, not that he needed to but it was for good measure Riding the elevator all the way to the top floor where the Hokage’s office was situated, he contemplated what to expect as the outcome of their meeting. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he found that any information, no matter how little or insufficient it might seems, was enough to satiate his ever growing curiosity about the puzzle that was Oto.

When he reached his destination he got out, and marched all the way to the Hokage’s office door outside of which stood Shikaku, who was in the process of reading over a set of papers in his hands. So without further delaying he approached the man.

“Ah, Chief Madara! You’re here early.” Shikaku said when he noticed him. “I am. The faster I’m done with this, the better,” _and the more time I get to prepare for my meeting with that boisterous man_ , he added inwardly.

“Is the Hokage free now or do I have to wait longer?”

“I’m afraid not. He’s currently in a meeting with the council. But it shouldn’t take any longer, I presume.” Not long after he finished his words did the door to the Hokage’s office open, and out came the three members of Konoha’s council, whose opinions almost always influenced those of the Hokage, all in the name of Konoha’s best interest and benefit. The councilors were Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and last and _definitely_ least, to Madara anyway, Danzou Shimura.

After exchanging respectful nods with the first two, he was caught in a serious but brief staring match with the third councilor, which despite its shortness, still managed to convey what the two thought of each other. Disdain, hostility, and distrust from Madara’s side. While he never acted in any way that gained him contempt through all his years of serving the police, he had every right to be wary of the older man. It was no secret to anyone that Danzou wanted the position of the Hokage, and when Hiruzen Sarutobi was selected instead, he harbored ill feelings towards him that he surprisingly managed to keep hidden under a cool façade, but not from Madara. Instead, he became a councilor, which allowed him an indirect way to enforce his control. A convenient way for a shady man like him.

The moment they all disappeared through the elevator doors, he was ushered in by Shikaku, and he readily complied.

Going in, he found the Hokage sitting behind his behind his bureau, which had piles after piles of papers, and if his mood hadn’t been darkened by the encounter that happened just outside the door, he would have found the sight amusing, if not pitiful.

“Madara, I have been told that you needed to see me. Is something the matter? It’s not normal of you to request to see me before our monthly meeting.”

“There is actually, something that can’t be held off for another two weeks, and it concerns the case of Oto.”

“Have a seat then.” Not wanting to come off as rude and disrespectful, he ignored his jittery thoughts and sat down on one of the chair in front of the bureau.

“What do you know about Oto’s leader?” He wasn’t a man used to beating around the bush, nor was he a man of introductions. He liked a more direct and forward approach to his matters. Everyone knew and respected that, even the Hokage. “And I don’t mean Guren, but the actual leader. Why is there no attainable information about them?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I myself don’t know anything? While we don’t see eye to eye with Oto, many international assemblies and conventions required both countries to work together, or coexist is more like it. And they were all handled by Guren, as you’ve noticed.

“Whenever asked about the absence of their leader, they’d tell us that _he_ has a disease of some sort, one that doesn’t allow him to get out of the country. So as long as there hasn’t been a setback in the success of the conference, no one complained or asked more. Curious as we may be, it’s not our place to interfere in another country’s inner affair or their way of ruling.”

“And finding three teens from Oto dead in Konoha is not reason enough to ‘ask more’?” Madara tried with great difficulty, but he couldn’t keep the bite out of his voice.

“They have been informed about the circumstances of the case, and their reply was that a couple of Oto’s higher ups shall lead a party to bring the bodies back by the end of next week. Until then, you’ll have the time to complete all the necessary examinations to draft a final report that shall be presented with the bodies.”

But Madara understood the Hokage’s true message. _Do your work, gather all you need to know and when the time comes, ask what you want of them_.

So with a huff that betrayed his earlier thoughts, he stood from his chair and faced the Hokage. “Alright then, I’ll do just that. Thank you, sir.”

He took a few steps to leave, and just before he touched the doorknob the Hokage called for him. So he stopped and turned his a little to tell him that he’s listening.

“I know this case might be hard on you, but don’t be hard on yourself. I trust your work efficiency, as I always have.”

“Thank you.” He said in a silent tone that still reached the Hokage’s ears. And with that he got out, and after nodding at Shikaku in parting, he went back all the way down to his car. Once seated, he glanced at his watch and noticed that he still had a little time before he’s needed in the department. So he decided to go to the coffee shop that wasn’t far away from the police building.

Nothing like a hot, dark and sugar-free cup of coffee to ease his mind.

* * *

_Why did I say yes again?_

Sakura kept asking herself that over and over ever since she came back from her lunch with Professor Hashirama the day before. And every time she found only one explanation.

_Because you’re such a goody two shoes and he looked at you as if his life depended on you._

Ah, yes. She can still see that look vividly in her mind; his eyes had widened a little, from hope or desperation or maybe even both, and his voice took an edge of complete helplessness. And despite her initial shock and disappointment, both of which she couldn’t hide at all seeing as she did come expecting an offer to her dream job, she still managed to mull it over.

He told her that a friend of his, the Chief of KPD, had asked him for his help concerning forensics. She didn’t ask what kind of help he needed, because she wasn’t dumb to not know what type of cases it was associated with. She wasn’t a kid, and even more mature for her age of twenty seven, or so she liked to believe. She also knew what her new job required of her, which didn’t come off as a difficulty since she had took, and excelled in, a course that contained all there is to know about the anatomy of the human body.

So seeing this as a new experience that would definitely benefit her in the long run, and because she was never one to back down from new challenges, she told him she’d do it.

He also warned her that he might be difficult to deal with, but when she asked him to elaborate more, he told her to never mind that and that she a strong girl, following his words by a nervous chuckle, so she didn’t ask anymore. And his overjoyed and obviously relaxed mood after her acceptance was enough to make her dismiss any incoming inquiries.

So the next day, she woke up early, refreshed herself with a nice shower and headed to her lab. She had no intention to start a new experiment, so she settled with completing the one she was in the process of making the previous day, before she was interrupted by Ino. And at the thought of her friend, she made a mental note to inform her of her new work circumstances. She didn’t dare imagine the wrath of the blonde if she didn’t inform her of such an important decision.

When she finished working, she scribbled down a few notes regarding the experiment. Glancing at the clock in her lab, she noted that she had more than a little time before the meeting. She considered going to her workplace, despite Hashirama having told her that he’d take care of informing Tsunade. But her growling stomach told her that a breakfast was much needed and more important right now.

After discarding her lab attire and washing her hand thoroughly, she made her way outside the house to her car. She remembered that there was small coffee shop near KPD, and if she went there she’d have a nice breakfast and still be on time when she left.

When she arrived at the coffee shop, she decided than instead of eating alone, she’d bring some doughnuts for the police members as a peace offering. She was an intruder after all.

So after buying a couple of strawberry flavored cinnamon rolls and a cup of coffee for herself, she contemplated her choices and settled with buying two dozens of doughnuts for them, hoping against hope that her act of kindness wouldn’t be seen as stereotypical.

After checking out, she grabbed her stuff and headed outside, balancing three boxes in one hand and her cup of coffee in the other. Being too focused on not dropping anything, she didn’t pay attention to where she was headed, nor to the person standing in front of her with his back to her.

That is until she collided with said back, and two cups of scolding hot coffee dropped to the ground, his spilling its content on the front of his shirt while hers on his long wild hair which was freely let down his back.

Not yet coming in terms with what had conspired just now, she managed to note that, thankfully, the boxes still remained intact and in her arms.

“ _FUCK!_ ” his loud cursing broke her out of her daze, and when she glanced up, her green eyes collided with narrowed black ones, which were filled with so much anger she thought they might burn her alive. “Are you actually blind or do you think everyone has free time like you to be daydreaming?” he asked her with a deep tone that screamed contempt, all the while trying to pry the material of his shirt away from his skin.

Now, normally she was a calm and cheerful person, but when it comes to people disrespecting her or someone she cared about, all hell would break loose.

“It’s not entirely my fault here! The boxes were obscuring my vision, as _you_ can clearly _see_!” she knew she was being childish, but if he wanted to mock her around, she’d gladly retaliate. He seemed baffled for a moment, as if he didn’t expect her to defend herself. But that didn’t stop him from speaking again.

“Well seeing as you’re incapable of doing the simple task of walking a straight line and carrying a few boxes, you should’ve asked someone to help you!”

“I am fully capable of doing so without any help, thank you very much! And besides, who stands in the middle of the _pave walk_ like a complete _brick wall?_ ” she didn’t make sense even to her own ears, but anything was fine to not seem weak to the likes of him.

“The _brick wall_ had to stop to check for his wallet! But enough of that. You owe me a new cup of coffee girl.”

“Oh, I’ll get you a new one alright! Would you like a pinch of poison in it? Not that your tongue needs any!”

Before he can even attempt to open his mouth, an alarm tune sounded in her pocket and she was reminded of her appointment with the Chief. So with her head held high she held his eyes for one last time. “Excuse me, but I have more important things than to deal with rude people like you.” she told him in a calm yet strong voice that didn’t betray the fire still raging inside her.

Then, she side-skipped him to her car, placed the boxes in the backseat and sat in the driver’s seat. And with that, she drove off to the police department without as much as a glance towards him.

When she reached her destination, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was still a little agitated, but the people she was going to work with for who knew how long didn’t deserve her bad mood. So she counted to ten, got out of her car and grabbed the boxes from the backseat. As she made her way to the open doors that led to the inside of the building, she resentfully remarked that it was much easier now after losing the cup of coffee. Her _precious_ cup of coffee.

Before she could dwell on it any more than needed, she went inside and was met with the sight of many uniformed men. Three in particular standing not too far from where she stood grabbed her attention, maybe because they seemed to look a lot like each other, especially the older one and the younger one. One would think they were the same person, if not for the apparent age difference. As for the third one, he didn’t resemble them that much, only with the dark hair and equally dark eyes. _Just like that rude man._

 _NO! Don’t think about him now!_ She chided herself before her thoughts went astray.

As if feeling her eyes on them, the three of them simultaneously looked up and noticed her. It was too late to back down now, so she stood straighter, plastered a smile on her face and approached them with confident strides.

“Hello! I’m Sakura Haruno, I’m here on behalf of Hashirama Senju as your newest forensic scientist. Looking forward to working with you.” She said and bowed her head a little in respect.

“Hello, you can call me Izuna, and I hope you’d feel much welcomed with us.” The oldest guy told her in a firm tone, but pleasant none the less.

“I’m Shisui, and it’s an honor to meet you my beautiful lady.” The next one said in a flirty but by no means disrespectful. Then pointing at the last member of their small group he added, “And this grumpy emo kid is Scroo-“

He was interrupted by a hard jab to his stomach by the third guy, who didn’t take his bored eyes off her all the while. “The name’s Sasuke Uchiha.” he told her in the most bored voice she’d heard in her entire life. But the name rang a bell in her head, and her eyes widened when she realized just where she’d heard it.

“Are you by any chance Itachi Uchiha’s brother?” she asked him with excitement at finally hearing a familiar name. But when she saw the look in his eyes morph into a colder one, she quickly elaborated. “We shared a lot of classes in my first years of college, and he used to talk a lot about you. But he never told me that his brother wanted to be a cop! That would have made him a lot cooler, you know.” She told him with a wink, and she almost chuckled in amusement when she saw him hold himself with a much more confident than before, giving her a simple but prideful hum in response.

She almost chuckled in amusement but she suddenly remembered the heavy boxes in her arms. “Oh! I actually brought you all something with me! I, umm, brought doughnuts. But it’s not my intention to be judging or stereotypical, believe me!”

“Sakura, dear, when comes to food, all stereotypes are welcomed!” Shisui told her reassuringly putting an arm around her shoulder.

“That’s just you being a pig,” Sasuke mumbled under his breath but they all heard him anyway. And the arm on her shoulder left her to instead grab him in a headlock.

“What’s that Scrooge? I’m not sure the pretty lady heard you clearly!” he managed to say all the while rubbing his knuckles on Sasuke’s hair and messing up his already weird hairstyle. The two then engaged themselves in wrestling match that looked to be playful only from Shisui’s side.

“Ignore them, that’s normal behavior for them. And believe it or not, but they’re just warming up now.” Izuna told her when he noticed her beginning to worry about the outcome of their silly act. “I believe you have a meeting with the Chief, but I’m afraid he isn’t here yet. It’s not like him to be this late to be honest.”

She wanted to reassure him that she was fine with waiting for him to come, but the words died in her mouth when a heavy presence grabbed all their attention towards the door. And when she looked up, she blanched, especially when Izuna spoke the words she didn’t want to hear. “There he is, speak of the devil.”

“And Cinderella finally comes to the ball!” she recognized Shisui’s voice through the ringing in her ears that was telling her to run, run away and never come back because he looked like the devil himself indeed, especially when his eyes landed on her and were instantly filled with anger.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he asked her in the same voice as before, but this time, she didn’t find the power to defend herself, because when she noticed him taking long purposeful steps towards her, only one thought was registered in her mind.

_Way to go, Sakura! Good job angering your boss on your first day of work!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally met! hope it didn't disappoint you!  
> don't forget to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important*: a little edit has been made in the first chapter. Instead of having the victims found separately, i decided to have them found on the same night two days prior to the first scene because it didn't make sense for them to wait long before asking for help.

Madara honestly thought that a hot cup of coffee would do the trick. That it would be enough to ease his mind and lift his mood that was darkened by the lack of answers, because learning the gender of Oto’s leader served him nothing in order to solve this case. He needed more, but all in due time.

He had just gotten out of the shop, coffee cup in one hand and his wallet in the other, and took a few steps to his car. He then stopped to pocket his wallet and grab his keys instead, or that was what he intended to do anyway. Because out of nowhere, something or someone crashed into his back and made him spill his coffee all over his shirt and burn his skin. And as if that wasn’t enough, he felt something hot spill down his hair and back too.

So out of normal reflex he cursed, and when he turned around to give the offender a piece of his mind, he was met with a woman with vibrant green eyes and baby pink hair. It was a shade that heavily reminded him of candy stores. All in all, she looked oddly pure and innocent. But that did not deter him from telling her exactly what he thought about her clumsiness.

He stood shocked, mesmerized even, as a sudden fire brightened her eyes even more and she faced his insults head on. Very few people dared to oppose him, so she either didn’t care about his reputation as a fierce police officer or didn’t even know who he was. The latter made more sense to his ego, so he went with it.

She even dared to threaten him with poison, even if it was meant more as an insult. He was ready to stop her, right then and there, but just as suddenly as she appeared, she went away after hearing the sound of an alarm tune. But not before throwing another insult his way with a haughty look, as if he was the one at the wrong here and not the other way around.

And just like that, he was left standing alone with his shirt dripping with coffee and mood ten times worse than before. So much for a nice coffee.

“The nerve of that girl!” He grumbled as he got in his car and sat for a few moments contemplating his options. He could go home first to change into something clean and risk being late to his meeting with Hashirama. But that would only spark his phone with unneeded calls and questions about the cause of his tardiness. Because he’s never been late before.

Or he could suck it up and go finish his business with Hashirama first and then shower at work. He always kept a spare uniform at work for emergencies, and his current situation was deemed as one. So with his mind made up, he started his car and went on his route to the department, pushing all thoughts about bright green eyes and equally burning remarks deep away in his mind. As exotic as she looked, he didn’t have time for such thoughts.

When he arrived, he parked his car, got out and made his way inside the building. But he barely passed the door when he looked up and froze.

Madara never believed in superstitions and bad luck, but right now he really felt as if fate was pulling his leg and testing his patience. Because there she stood, chatting pleasantly with his brother as if she didn’t dump coffee on someone not long ago. Intentionally or not, she didn’t apologize for her clumsiness, he reminded himself.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he bellowed and took pleasure in seeing the shock steal the color from her face. But he didn’t leave her any moment to compose herself when he approached her in long angry strides and the next moment he stood towering over her still dazed form and he felt satisfied as recognition flashed in her eyes. _Took her long enough_ , he thought.

His brows furrowed when she still didn’t respond. “State your name and purpose here.” He asked her in a tone he usually used with the newest members who still didn’t fully grasp the seriousness of their job. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother look pityingly at her and just when he noticed him about to answer on her behalf she spoke.

“I’m Sakura Haruno, I’ve been sent here by Hashirama Senju to help you in his place.” He admiringly noted how her tone and eyes regained her previous fire but when her words registered in his mind, he stilled. He thought he made himself clear to Hashirama. In fact, his words were very simple that an eleven year old would have no trouble understanding.

“ _What_?” He hissed in a low tone that masked the boiling rage inside him.

“He told me that you’re in need for a biochemist for your forensic lab and that he couldn’t come himself. As for why, it’s not my place to tell you.” She answered him locking eyes with him unaffected by his cold glare. She knows how to adapt fast, it seemed.

“I have to sort some things out, it shouldn’t take more than ten minutes.” He told his brother when he willed himself to break their eye contact and look at him instead. He needed to speak with Hashirama right away. Ten minutes was enough for him to make the call and change into new clothes. His shirt was starting to feel uncomfortable to be in with the way it was sticking to his skin. As if reading his thoughts, her eyes fell down to his shirt and he felt amused when a blush appeared on her cheeks. “And when I’m done, I expect to find Miss Haruno waiting in my office, Izuna.”

Seeing no need for waiting for either of their responses, he turned and headed to the men locker rooms where they have shower stalls installed. When the department was built with the founding of Konoha, they’d felt it would be beneficial to have training halls to teach new members combative skills. Hence the need to have lockers rooms for the rookies to refresh after vigorous training sessions.

When he entered, he headed straight to the nearest bench and sat down. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he dialed Hashirama’s number and waited. He answered his call after only two rings as if he was expecting it.

“Ah, Madara! How are you to-“

“Cut the crap, Senju!” He interrupted him. He didn’t have the time for idle chatting. “Why aren’t you here and who is this woman you sent me instead?” A defeated sigh sounded on the other side of the call.

“Okay, just hear me out till the end.” He started. “I’ve told you how Mito and I have finally succeeded in trying for a baby, but… the doctor told us how tiring it’s going to get for Mito. She’s been showing more signs of pain as of late, and don’t think I’ll be much help to you with my mind stressed about her. I’ve already requested to lessen my teaching hours at the university… she’s my top priority.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He felt ashamed to have neglected his friends when he was facing his own worries and problems.

“Because if I did, you wouldn’t have reached for my help… don’t deny it. I know how much you value family and friendship… above all else. As for Sakura, she was one of my brightest pupils, I wouldn’t have sent her if I wasn’t sure that she’d be very helpful to you with the case… trust me on this one and give her a chance!” He pleaded with him.

He didn’t have much choice, if not for the sake of his friend, it was for the case’s.

“Alright.” He conceded. Feeling the need to be caught up on his friend’s life more, he added, “I’ll see you soon… hopefully when all this mess is sorted out.” And with that, he hung up.

Putting his phone and other important things in his locker and grabbing his spare uniform, he then headed to the nearest shower stall to refresh. When he’s done, he’ll deal with this Sakura Haruno.

Whether she’ll be enough to help him on the case or not, he’ll be the judge of that.

 

* * *

  
Throughout all her life, Sakura always did what was asked of her. She was the perfect daughter, one of the most obedient and smartest of students in school and college, and a very hardworking employee. She dedicated herself to her work, gave it her all and loved every moment of being a scientist. And yet she still managed to balance her professional life and personal life together, not so much if you asked Ino, but still.

So it was more than normal to ask herself what wrong she did in her life to deserve such a fate, because she was sure that the opportunity of meeting your boss before even knowing him and yet giving him the worst first impression was highly unlikely. He probably thought she was an unprofessional woman who liked to insult strangers on a daily basis. Oh, don’t forget dumping coffee all over their backs.

 _I must be cursed, that’s the only explanation_ , she decided.

When he asked her why she was here, she put on a strong façade and confronted him unwavering because, boss or not, she’d never let any man glimpse a weak side of her. Not if she can help it.

And when she told him why, he looked even more angry, but more at the mention of her professor’s name than at her. Only after he left did she allow herself to let out a relieved breath of air.

“Just… what did you do to make the Chief this mad?” it was Sasuke who asked the question which she was sure was plaguing their minds the moment they saw his attention focus on her.

“We may or may not have met outside a coffee shop just before coming here. And… I may or may not have crashed into him… and spilled coffee on his back and, uh… insulted him.” She told them honestly and when she looked at them to inspect their reaction at her admission, she was met with baffled stares. Again, she blushed in embarrassment as she was sure that they most likely thought the same of her too. She was on a roll today.

They kept staring at her in complete silence and then, Shisui broke down barking with laughter. “Oh my god that’s golden!” he choked out between laughs and leaned into Sasuke when he kept shaking. Even as Sasuke kept pushing him away, he couldn’t hide the satisfied smirk on his face.

“I was going to apologize, but…he insulted me first! He really didn’t give me an easy time!” she tried to save whatever was left of their image of her.

“I’m sure he didn’t.” Izuna told her with a small chuckle himself and she was able to detect fondness in his voice. She remembered him mentioning that the Chief was his brother, so he definitely knew him better than anyone else.

But she’s not going to let their first meeting stop her from doing her job with the utmost competence. She’s going to work hard and prove to them, to the Chief, that she’s not to be taken easily.

With this new resolve, she set the boxes on a nearby table and faced them. “Let’s eat then, these doughnuts are not going to be finished by themselves!” She prompted, not that Shisui needed any encouragement, because he was at her side in a second, waiting eagerly like a kid on a Christmas morning. But she didn’t find his behavior rude at all. If anything, she appreciated it because it helped her get rid of the uneasiness she felt previously.

“You should have brought him a bagel, Chief doesn’t like sweets.” Shisui told her when each one of them got his own doughnut and the rest got distributed to the other members who politely welcomed her in their department.

“Are you urging me to bribe him with bagels?” She teased him. His cheerful personality reminded her of Ino, so it wasn’t hard for her to feel confident and relaxed around him. In fact, they all had that welcoming aura around them, even Sasuke who for some reason kept that ‘angry at the world’ façade going on.

 _If only the same could be said about the Chief,_ she thought grumpily.

“Not bribe! Gods no! Not that he can be bribed anyway. But more like a peace offering to tame the beast.” He winked at her playfully and she chuckled as they all continued eating, making small talk occasionally.

When they finished eating, Izuna lead her through hallways until they stopped at a door with a plate that read ‘Chief of Police’ in big bold letters. Opening the door, he ushered her inside and invited her to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk. As he sat on the other chair facing her, she did a quick observation of the room.

The mahogany desk occupied the center of the room directly facing the door they came through and a large window with blinds stood behind it. On one side was a wooden table with books and manila folders piled on top. The other side consisted of several file cabinets and a large pin board that occupied the adjacent wall. The opposing wall was clear save for a single door that probably lead to a small bathroom and a tall bookcase next to it.

Surveying the desk, she was noticed that it held nothing but a phone, a few pens and a golden name plate with ‘Chief Madara Uchiha’ written on it.

The room was simply neat and organized, she concluded.

When she glanced at Izuna she found that he was already looking at her with a serious expression that she found odd when compared to his previously jovial attitude. Sensing he had something important to say, she straightened her back and faced him fully, giving him her undivided attention.

“Okay, I know you two started off on the wrong foot, and that my brother might seem hard to deal with,” he started, and she remembered how her professor had told her the same thing yesterday. It all made sense now. “But when it comes to his job, Madara always treats his cases with professionalism and will never let personal conflicts cloud his judgment of people he works with.”

“I don’t doubt that at all, and I’ve come here with the intention of doing whatever it takes to help you with this case, expect nothing less of me.” At that, he nodded approvingly.

“I think it’s safe to tell you that this case has brought back memories of…an incident that happened with him a long time ago, so it might be why he’s snippier than usual.”

“What do you mean?” her brows furrowed in confusion. She didn’t know much about the case, just that it involved people killed by an overdose of a strange drug, cue their need for a biochemist, or their need for her as of now. And his words certainly spiked her interest.

But before he could elaborate more on this matter, the door to the office opened and their stood the man they were just talking about.

She noted how he was now clad in his police uniform that was dark blue in color, with a black tie, a golden badge with KPD engraved on it and four stars on each shoulder pad. Also, his hair was now tied in a high ponytail that didn’t mask the wildness of his tresses.  
They both stood from their chairs as he entered and walked all the way to behind his desk.

“You can go now, Izuna. I need to have a little talk with Miss Haruno her.”

Nodding, Izuna left but not before shooting her an encouraging look.

And now they were alone.

Madara sat down first and prompted her to do the same with his hand.

Gulping down out of nervousness, she steeled her nerves again and slowly sat down and turned to face him.

“I talked with Hashirama, and he told me of his reason for not showing up himself. But that doesn’t explain why he sent you instead. Why is he so sure that you’re qualified to be on this case?” He asked her.

“I have a Bachelor’s degree in biochemistry, and have been educated by Hashirama Senju himself, as you probably know already. I also underwent a year-long course about, uh…poisons-“she cleared her throat when he narrowed his eyes at the last word, “-and numerous types of drugs, so it’s not going to be my first time dealing with this sort of thing. And for the past three years I’ve been working in Konoha’s Medical Labs alongside a small team under the direct mentorship of Tsunade Senju.”

If she was being honest with herself, she considered having the opportunity to work under her mentor Tsunade the greatest feat of all. She gained so much experience in the medical field from her and actually inspired her enough to want to seek further education in it in the near future.

“And what do you know about forensic science?” he asked her sternly, and it actually made her feel as if she was being interviewed for a job position. She was, in a way.

“Maybe I have never dealt with dead bodies and murderers, nor do I know how exactly you solve your cases. But running the right tests and cracking complicated formulas…that I do know. And quite efficiently, if I may say so myself.” She responded with all the confidence she could muster.

Her words weren’t coming out of arrogance, and she absolutely disliked boasting about herself, but she believed in her skills, as do her previous mentors.

He looked like he was deeply thinking through what she said, contemplating whether he could trust her or not. Then, he gave her a firm nod as if telling her ‘you’re clear’. She did not want to imagine how he normally treated criminals, because she was sure that he’d be even more severe with them. She inwardly shivered at the thought.

“Alright then.” He told her finally then opened a drawer on his right and took out a folder from it. Handing her the folder he said, “Look through this file and tell me what you think.”

Taking it from his hands, she opened the file and began reading.

On the first page she found information about the three victims such as their names, genders, blood types, body measurements and ages, and she felt immensely horrified at the fact they’re only teens. Looking more into the file, she also found pictures showing different angle of a drug mark, and she can’t recall if she’d ever encountered one such as this.

The last part of the file contained information about the drug, and as if on cue a professional air overtook her.

According to the report, the drug that killed the victims was composed of chemicals and substances that altered their blood flow and damaged the working of their immune systems. She recognized all the names of the chemicals listed, but was actually dejected when she saw that they only covered a small part of the drug’s composition. So this is where her help is needed.

Finished with reading the file, she was overcome with many questions and inquiries that needed to be asked. But the first one to leave her mouth when she looked up was, “Why would someone drug peo- no, _teens_ from another country and leave them in Konoha?”

He looked like he expected her reaction and was actually waiting for that question in particular.

“That’s what I would like to know myself, actually. But nothing would be solved before the drug’s exact composition is known. Only then we’ll be able to track their origins and see who might have history with using them, or simply dealing with them.”

“So,” he continued, giving her a hard assessing gaze as if her next response will be the final step to seal their deal. “Do you still think you’re up for the job?”

This questions had her really thinking. Was she really strong enough to deal with solving, not one, but three murders? Was she capable of breaking this complex drug that some sicko felt free to use on teens?

Then she thought that, if anyone is going to be the helping to bring justice to these innocent teens, it’s going to be her. And she’s not going to rest until she do.

Looking him in the eyes, her resolve made and face set in a serious look, she said “Of course I am.”

He nodded in approval at her response and stood up so she did the same. “It’s better if we get to it right away then. Follow me, Miss Haruno.”

Not waiting for her response, he made his around his desk and outside his office and she followed him silently.

And together, they made their way to where most likely the labs were located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've finally sorted out how I want the story (and the crime solving) to unfold, so writing should be easier for me now. The only problem I might face is searching information about forensic science and how drugs are identified.  
> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thank you to every person reading this story. Thank you so much for actually taking the time and giving it a chance! <3

As she was being led to the forensic lab by the Chief, Sakura allowed herself a few moments to gather her thoughts around what she just learned.

To say she was still a little horrified would be an understatement. She knew the way she was raised was sheltered from all the dangers that plagued this world, kept away from any form of violence that could shake the stability which her parent always tried to preserve in their household. And yet, she always knew that cruelty existed, and that no one is guaranteed to stay shielded from it.

But dreading something all your life is nothing compared to finally coming in contact with it. She wasn’t directly confronted by the crime, she wasn’t the victim nor was she the murderer, just a simple bystander who is going to take part in solving the crime.

And even if this case unnerved her, she would not let the Chief, or anyone for that matter, see how shaken she was by it. She has to maintain a strong persona, because if she faltered even if for a little bit, she’d be letting down her professor, the murdered teens and of course, herself.

Her thoughts came to a halt as the Chief stopped at a glass door through which she could see a hallway with many doors on either side. She barely managed to keep up with his long strides as he walked ahead of her through the hallway. His rapid pace told her told her how agitated and anxious he was to be done with this case, and she truly couldn’t blame him.

“This is the forensic department, where the real crime solving and clues investigating take place. But your work will only be needed in the laboratory, whose team you’ll meet soon.” He led her all the way to a double metal door that was situated at the far end of the hallway and that had a big green plate on top with the word ‘ _Laboratory’_ written on it.

On one side of the door was a poster showing safety instructions and laboratory precaution signs that she knew all too well. Of course she did, after all she did spend a decade of her life living by them whenever she found herself in a laboratory, whether it’s at university, at work or even in her own personal lab at home. She’d learned about these instructions when she was still a high school student, back when being a scientist influenced all her life choices, and knew how important it is to follow them because even one simple mistake can cost you your life.

He opened the door and ushered her inside first, and she almost commented on his sudden polite mannerisms, but decided against ruining the barely existing civility between them. Entering, she found herself facing a huge glass wall that separated the real laboratory from the small area where they currently stood. It was like an entryway of some sort that contained many lockers and she knew from experience that this is where the lab coats, goggles, gloves and other lab attire accessories that scientists should wear before coming near chemicals.

 Her gaze moved to what lays behind the glass walls and she observed how the police department’s laboratory wasn’t that spacious like how most labs are, but it certainly didn’t lack the machinery and lab tools she was acquainted with. She looked appreciatively at the many microscopes and equipment that were displayed on steel tables and countertops, and every fiber in her being tingled in anticipation of being able to use new lab supplies and tools.

Finally she noticed three persons huddled over a table with the one in the middle, who was a middle aged man given his half greyed hair, looking intently through a microscope lens and the other two, a woman and man who didn’t look that much older than her, silently standing on either side of him. The three of them were clad in full lab attire, goggles and surgical masks included.

The chief approached the door and pushed an intercom button, and right on cue three heads looked up at him in acknowledgment. When they turned their attention towards where she stood behind him, she felt amused when they all straightened up at the same time. They most probably felt surprised about her presence like everyone else in the building, but definitely not as much as their Chief was.

“Hikaku, a moment if you please.” He spoke directly into the speaker and the man in middle, who she figured was Hikaku, stood back from the table, lowered down his mask and spoke a few words with the other two. They couldn’t hear what exactly he told them, but she observed as they both nodded in response and the woman took his place in front of the microscope. As he approached the door automatically slid open and he walked through it until he stood right in front of the Chief, so she drew near to them.

“Chief, is there anything I can help you with?” he asked him all the while sparing her a tiny glance as if to silently ask about her identity and why he brought her to the lab area.

“I’ve told you yesterday that I asked Hashirama Senju to come and help us out with the case.” He started, crossing his arms over his chest. “But due to certain circumstances he won’t be able to assist us. Instead he sent Miss Haruno here, a former student of his, so she’ll be the one working with your team until the drug is fully identified.” She could still hear a little dissatisfaction in his words, but he’ll learn to accept her presence here with time.

At least she hoped he will, because she had no idea how she was going to communicate with him if he was still displeased with her. Even if her duty here only consisted of working in the laboratory, a place she didn’t think he had a reason to frequent daily, he would probably still want to come and see for himself the progress her addition to the lab team should produce.

Hikaku looked at her fully now and gave her a polite nod which she returned.

“It’s nice to meet you, young miss. From what I hear about Professor Senju, I know he won’t just send us anyone. It’s a great opportunity to be working with one of his students.” He put his right hand forward for her to shake, and without giving it another thought she grasped it in hers and gave it a small firm shake.

“Thank you, and it’s a pleasure to be working with you as well.” Their hands unclasped and she gave him a polite smile.

“Miss Haruno, from now on you’ll be working under Doctor Hikaku’s surveillance. He’s been serving the department since before I even joined the police, and he’s one of the best forensic pathologist we’ve ever had.” At his words Doctor Hikaku seemed to be humbled by the indirect praise. “Hopefully with both of your added experience, the case won’t take longer than it should to be solved.” He told him.

“Certainly, Chief. My team, and Miss Haruno of course, won’t rest until we finish the report on the drugs. Expect nothing but hard work from us.”

“Alright.” The chief nodded in approval and then turned his attention to her again. “I expect you to come to my office after you finish today’s shift hours, Miss Haruno. I’ll be awaiting a review on what you managed to gather from your first examinations.” He told her in a serious tone that expressed nothing but complete authority.

“Of course, I’ll be there.” She didn’t ask when exactly shift hours ended, because it was probably the same as that of her new lab team. He gave her a long hard stare and she was beginning to feel a little awkward. And from her side view she could see Doctor Hikaku looking confusedly between the two of them, as if wondering what exactly transpired between them for the Chief to wear such a hard look on his face. _Oh, if only he knew_.

She was starting to feel fidgety and she wondered if she gave him a small salute he’d be pleased and finally leave her alone to start working. But before she could ponder on the thought any longer he gave one last curt nod to both her and Doctor Hikaku and left.

Finally feeling out of his direct assessment, she allowed herself a small breath of utter relief which didn’t go unnoticed by her remaining companion. And luckily for her he didn’t ask anything about the awkward moment between her and the Chief.

“Right this way, Miss Haruno. I think our other teammates are starting to get too curious for their own good to know about you.” He told her and sure enough, when she looked at where they stood she found them in a trance looking at her, but when they knew she caught them in the act of staring they both snapped out of it and busied themselves with whatever their Doctor told them to do before he left them.

Doctor Hikaku went to the nearest locker, opened it and grabbed a spare lab coat, a pair of goggles, gloves and a surgical mask for her to wear and she gave him a small thank you as she adorned the clothes one by one, finishing by putting on the goggles and adjusting them on her head. The coat was a little bigger than what she normally wore but it wasn’t too much of a hassle as to create trouble working.

“This way, please.” He told her before putting his own mask in place and leading her through the sliding glass door.

As she entered, a strong wave of scents hit her nose in a pleasing way. While most people found the odor of chemicals and antiseptics weird and suffocating, to her it was like feeling at home with herself. Being in a lab, her senses always seemed to be heightened and she always enjoyed the familiarity it provided.

She grew her dream of being a scientist, collected many memories of teachers’ praising and collaborating with different teammates and relished in the joys of making new and old chemicals alike, all while being in a laboratory.

He led her to the table at the center of the laboratory, where the other two whose names she’s yet to learn were trying, and failing miserably, to seem immersed in what lay in front of them. Even with their gazes focused on the telescope, it wasn’t that hard to know that they couldn’t care less about their task, instead they very much preferred to learn about her.

“Izumi, Kagami, this is Sakura Haruno. She’s here to help us with identifying the drugs.” He told them and they both seemed relieved to be allowed to look at her freely now without coming off as noisy or rude.

As doctor Hikaku left to another table, Sakura felt overwhelmed by all the new faces the met today. She wasn’t awkward in social events nor was she shy when meeting new people. It was a long time since she met someone outside her social circle.

“Welcome to our team, Miss Haruno. I’m Kagami by the way.” The man introduced himself with a smile and she shook the hand he offered her. Kagami didn’t have that strong a build, she noticed. He was more lanky and a little of the short side, but it suited the cute boyish features he possessed.

“I’m Izumi! It’s so nice to finally have a new member with us! You see… it’s not every day a new member come to our lab! And an non-Uchiha too!” The woman, Izumi, told her in a very excited voice that Sakura couldn’t help but find refreshing after her little meeting with the Chief.

“Are you all Uchiha here?” She couldn’t help but ask her. Now that she thought about it, she noticed how despite each of them having their own distinctive features, they still resembled each other a little bit, specially their eyes. They all had the same dark colored eyes, and she wondered if it was a dominant hereditary gene that runs in their big family.

“Well yes… kinda. I’m actually only half Uchiha, like some of the members here. But half or not, we’re all close here.” And Sakura could see that. Because despite the ever clear Uchiha traits she was beginning to notice, Izumi’s features were softer and more inviting.

“Not that you’ll be treated any differently of course!” Kagami added.

“Thank you both.” She told them smiling, feeling amazed at how welcomed everyone around here was making her feel. Well, if you don’t count the Chief that is.

“Alright. That’s enough chitchatting! We have work to do.” Hikaku stated once he came back holding a tray with flasks and beakers on top. He set them on them on the table one by one and put the flasks that were three in number separately from each other. Each one contained a dark red substance and she right away that it was blood, precisely the victims’ blood. Three names were inscribed on tags on each one of the flasks: Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi.

“So far we only had success with separating their normal cells from those of the drug with the microscope.” He handed her a set of paper and on the top one she saw a drawing of two shapes of cells. The first ones were had the shape of a biconcave disk with bowl-like indentations in the center- the typical shape of a red blood cell.

The second set of cells, most probably those of the drug, were like nothing she’s ever seen before. They were a mix of dark green and purple, the color getting darker at the center of each cell. The shape was really hard to put a name to. At first glance one would assume they resembled stars, but with further interpretation they could see the multiple thorn-like spikes that adorned the outer membrane of the cell. The cell itself didn’t have a particular shape, it was like random scribbling done by some a child, or in other words a bunch of circles squished together tightly. Looking through the other two papers she found the same thing, a set of red blood cells and another set of the drug cells.

“That’s a strange shape indeed,” she voiced the first thing that came to her mind, even though the word ‘strange’ didn’t do it justice. “Can I see them for myself?”

“Of course.” He removed from the tray three glass lamellae and put them on the table. Then, he grabbed one of the flasks, Dosu’s, opened it and took a sample of his blood using a pipette. Emptying its content carefully on one of the lamellae, he then put the lamella in its rightful place within the microscope, the stage. “Here you go, all ready to use.”

Uttering a quick thank you to the doctor, she readjusted her goggles out of habit, as she always did before using a microscope. She always made sure to be on the ready to work in a lab, which meant not wearing any accessories on her hands that might drop into a chemical or another and cause alterations to their compositions.

Also, unlike Izumi’s brown hair which was put in a high ponytail, Sakura preferred to have her hair cut short to just reach her shoulders. Long hair always proved to be a hassle to scientist with their lab work, and after getting bored of having to always keep it in bun or a ponytail, she decided to cut it during her university days. And it remained in the same cut ever since.

She grasped the eyepiece’s tube with her right hand and pressed the illuminator on with her left. She edged her head towards the eye piece an after turning the focus knob to zoom in on the lamella, she began her observation.

And sure enough, what she saw was exactly what was drawn on the papers, numerous red blood cells scattered around with the purple and green spiked cells infiltrating their disposition. She could easily make out how the drug cells were tightly squished and knew how problematic it was going to be to separate the substances it was made of. Problematic, but not impossible.

“What methods have you tried so far?” She asked the doctor once she straightened up and faced him.

“Well, initially we had to sort the blood cells from the drug, so we separated them with flow cytometry. But no method proved to be useful to identify it so far.”

“This is one nasty drug! Who in their right mind can create it anyway?” Izumi voiced exactly what Sakura felt at the moment.

“Well… if we can’t separate the substances, maybe we can try and see if they match with known drugs and substances? What do you think?” She asked no one in particular. It wasn’t an internationally adopted method for identifying drugs, and she’s never had to use it with the presence of more advanced methods that relied on the newest technologies and mechanisms. But she’s learned about it in school when they were taught about how scientific methods varied with time.

“This might help,” Kagami started, putting a hand on his chin and frowning slightly. ”But it will take too much time. And not to mention we can’t have access to many drugs in the first place.”

“Kagami’s right. We may be a forensic lab, but we do not have permission to obtain various chemicals and run experiments that do not relate to our cases.” Doctor Hikaku explained further.

“I happen to work at Konoha’s Medical Labs… well up until now that is. But I can definitely request permission to take some samples of the drugs we have.”

“That’s amazing!” Izumi exclaimed happily and the others nodded in affirmation. They seemed to have started seeing use in her plan. Maybe because it’s their last hope in order to make whatever little progress they can with solving this case. “That way we can start with using samples from the drugs we have, until more samples are brought to us.”

“Aright then. We’ll proceed with this.” The doctor declared in a final tone, and Sakura felt a little pleased with her plan being approved. If anything, it was her first step in trying to help the victims, no matter how tiny it is.

“But…there’s just one little problem.” Izumi began and when everyone turned to her she continued. “You see, someone needs to inform the Chief before we make said request. Even if you work there, Sakura, we’re still asking in the name of KPD.”

“She’s right,” Kagami added. “All decisions making has to be approved by him in the end. But that’s not a problem, I’m sure he won’t refuse.”

“He won’t, of course. It’s all for the case after all. But the question is, who’s going to tell him?” Izumi asked.

Right on cue, they all looked at her and it didn’t need a genius to understand what ran through their heads at that moment. So with dropped shoulders and a gloomy face she stated, “Fine… I’ll do it! It was my idea anyway.”

“But telling the Chief can wait until you meet with him later.” Doctor Hikaku deadpanned and she literally felt relieved about not having to face the Chief right now. “Now, let’s not waist time and get to work!”

And with that, they began the first part of their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously sorry for taking this long to update! I've already started working on the next one so the next update shouldn't take more than a week hopefully!  
> The flow cytometry is just a technique used by scientist to sort cells and analyse them using light.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and I'm really excited to see how it will develop. Please tell me what you think of it so far, because your opinions do matter to me!


End file.
